


Teaching Styles

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue had always wanted her Cheerios to be the best. She hadn’t considered that some may not appreciate her coaching style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Styles

The hate fire that kept her alive was burning brighter than ever. 

It wasn’t that the Cheerios were doing badly, they were actually doing amazing, but Sue knew that they could do better. What was the point of doing anything unless it was perfect? Why wouldn’t you want to be perfect?

So maybe she was a little hard on them but she only did it because she wanted them to live up to their full potential. 

A soft sob from the locker room made her freeze and Sue fought to hold in a groan. She could ignore it and go home to watch her recording of the practice to future dissect it but if a Cheerio was too weak she needed to crush that instantly. 

Sue slammed open the door and the sole person spun around, eyes wide with panic. She was honestly expecting one of the tiny freshman girls who couldn’t seem to hold themselves together, not her captain. Blaine scrubbed frantically at his face and looked down at his feet, his arms wrapped around his middle and his shoulders hunched. 

“Tell me why you’re crying in a locker room after school like the leading lady in a romantic comedy. I don’t hear any sappy music. Do you?” She raised her eyebrows and Blaine stayed silent. Then something dark settled in her chest. “Is someone bothering you?”

“No,” he mumbled. 

“Because if anyone is bullying you, I’ll crush them,” she said firmly and Blaine’s shoulders curled in further. His breathing got a little quicker before he let out a quick breath. 

“I’m trying so hard,” he sniffed. “I practice all the time and try my hardest to do well and…obviously I’m terrible.”

“What?”

“I know I’m not like Santana or Brittany was and I’m not like Kurt,” Blaine’s body gave a tiny shudder. “I’m not good like them but I thought with enough practice I would get it eventually.”

“Is this because of what I said earlier?” Sue frowned.

“You said we looked like half dead fish flopping on the deck of an Icelandic fishing boat,” Blaine wiped at his face. 

Sue took a moment to lean back. She had always treated her Cheerios the same way and it made them champions. It actually broke her heart a little that instead of feeling inspired to try harder, Blaine just felt demoralized and shattered. 

“You’re not bad. You actually pick up on the routines quickly and you are a great leader,” he finally looked up at her. “I just say those things to inspire others.”

“Oh,” his cheeks turned a little pink. 

“You’re a great cheerleader Blaine,” she continued and he tugged at his uniform top. “Don’t you know that?”

“I mean…you said…” He started and then shrugged. 

Sue nodded and pursed her lips. “What I say doesn’t determine your worth or your talent. You know you work hard and you know you push yourself. Most of the time I’m talking to other Cheerios, not you. Don’t you see how talented you are?”

Again he just shrugged. 

In all her years as a teacher, she had never once been struck speechless. 

“Is there anything else you want or can I go home?” He whispered, glancing at his backpack. 

“I want you to see how good you are,” he hesitated before grabbing his bag. “Blaine-“

“Thanks coach,” he gave her a tight smile before hurrying out of the room. 

God, he had no idea how talented he was. Sue thought about the number of things that she had shouted at the Cheerios and how every single one had sliced through Blaine.

This was her fault and she was going to fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: For most of her cheerios Sue’s tough love, nothing is ever right, there’s always room for improvement attitude is perfect. It keeps them motivated and trying. But every criticism crushes Blaine, he’s desperate to please her but he can never get it right and he can’t figure out why he’s so bad at cheerleading. Sue finds out her teaching methods don’t work for everyone when she hears him crying in the locker rooms after all the other cheerios have gone home.


End file.
